everaftercreationfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Create an OC
Hey there! This page is how to create an Ever After Creation OC! If you're here, then you're obviously wanting to make an OC. Step 1 - Concepts Before you actually make the OC, think of their concept. Think of something creative or original. Something that wasn't ever like any other character before. Please don't rip-off of other people's OCs. That's extremely disrespectful. Anyways, you think of a name before a concept, correct? Wrong. Genders are revealed before a name, just like in reality. Also, think about the parent's story/parent before making a concept. Maybe they could inherit something from them, or maybe not. However, everyone should be inheriting something from their family. Here's a few things you should think about. *Parent/Parent's Story *Gender *Alignment (Royal, Rebel, Neutral, Roybel, etc) *Personality *Relationships You should be ready for the next step! Step 2 - Names Naming can be extremely hard, especially since if you're stuck on a last name or if the character hadn't appeared much in your story. I myself find it hard too. So here are my tips to help~ *Consider the name of the parent. If the name is like "fiddler" or "musician" think of some names that mean that. If you can, find any name and make a play on it! For example "Felicia" could turn into "Felisharp" as in orchestra, there are flat notes and sharp notes. Sometimes it sounds cringy or cheesy, but it could be the start! *Find something that relates to real world. For example, if a story is about a musician, and you're making the son of... let's say a fox from the story... you can make it so that the child's name is based off of actual foxes and what they do on Earth. So, "Fennix" (Not the brand) could be the name because Fennec Foxes are a species of foxes. Plus, it can be a play on "Felix"! You're ready for the next step on OC-making! Step 3 - Appearance The appearance can be really hard. Sometimes, if you find it too hard to think of a colour, you might skip that whole thinking process and go straight to a random real-hair colour, and that sometimes makes characters feel boring...? My tips for y'all! *Think of the story location. Where could your story possibly be located? It's hard finding hair colours from imaginary places, too. So think of your own hair colour. Then add a twist. Maybe there could be some other colours mixed with it, or maybe just ditch that and go with a completely different colour that relates to the parent's abilities. *Don't stress. Stress can make you feel bad about your OC, and can even cause it to be less interesting than it really is. So think simple. If you're tired, go do something else! After that, you may feel some inspiration and think of an appearance~! Step 4 - Outfits This ties with the appearance part. Without the appearance section, people won't know how to imagine your character in their outfits. Anyways, here are my tips. *They should have the themes of each doll line. For example, Fairest On Ice. The outfits should be dresses and have snowflakes as well as ice skating shoes. However, you do want to make them have motifs for their own story. Like Way Too Wonderland. Even though Briar has those Wonderlandish dresses, she still has thorn and roses placed on her outfit. *Take out a piece of scratch paper and doodle on the back, thinking of different outfits for each line you want to make. Then survey someone and ask them which outfit is their favourite. Put tally marks next to each outfit and then see which one has the most. If some outfit has the same amount of points, then you can always use a random generator. Step 5 - TBA TBA I'll let Grimms do this :P Category:Tutorials